Linda
by Jacyntherose
Summary: This story is about a single mom and her son finding family again.


The doorbell rang as Linda was finishing her hair. A woman with medium length brown hair and blue eyes looked back at her. She was not what you would call a beauty but she had a quality that made men look twice.

Linda reached for the handle of her door with trepidation. The person behind the door was probably her blind date set up by Joanne, her best friend a police woman. Joanne was always trying to set up Linda with some guy. This time it was with a fellow police officer. Supposedly this guy was a widow of two years and a great policeman. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see a very good looking man in a police uniform?

"Can we come in?" he asked politely. He had brown hair, slightly curly and amber eyes and on him it was devastatingly handsome.

We, who was we and why would there be a we when a blind date usually consisted of only two people herself and her date. She became suspicious when her 13 year old son came upstairs and froze as if he was caught red handed.

A policewoman followed the officer inside Linda's house. The policewoman was tall and had blond hair in a ponytail. They glanced around and asked if Paul was her son after introducing themselves as Officers Anne and Jeff.

Oh great, Linda thought what has Paul done now. Just when she was supposed to go on a blind date. Perfect timing. Linda couldn't help but feel disappointed in the situation and her son. She glanced at her son as he tried to sneak upstairs.

"Freeze young man." she said to her son.

"Yes, he is. What is the problem officer?" Linda asked.

"Apparently Paul shot a BB gun at another boy." Officer Jeff responded.

"Oh My God .Is the boy okay?" Linda asked

"Fortunately, he is." Officer Anne said.

"Is that Paul?" Officer Jeff questioned Linda looking at her son with a don't go anywhere look.

"Would you like to tell us your version of what happened?" Officer Jeff asked Paul.

"The kid called me a retard and farted at me." Paul answered.

"Did the kid do anything else?" Officer Anne asked.

"No." Paul replied, standing with his arms crossed and glaring at the police officers.

"I'm going to take you down a notch. Sit on the step." Officer Jeff instructed Paul.

"There is no reason for you to ever shoot someone. Would you have shot him with a real gun?"

"No. I shot him from 100 feet away. I didn't think it would hurt him." Paul answered.

"You were lucky you never did. Do you understand that you could have seriously have hurt him?"

"Yes."

"I also want you to know that if I see someone with a fire arm that looks this real without a green or red tip I'm going to shoot him or her first and ask questions later. I'm taking this one with me. Do you have any more fire arms?"

"No."

"Good. Where did you get this one and why do you have it?"

"I got it from a friend."

"He just gave it to you?"

"No. I raced him for it and I won."

"Do you have any drugs in your room?"

"No."

"Okay. I want you to take yours shoes off and go upstairs."

Paul did as he was told without complaint. Linda was amazed. Whenever she asked him to do something it was always with an attitude.

"Teenagers think they are invincible. That nothing can harm them. I caught a group of teens in the field behind the school with ski masks on shooting each other with bb guns." Officer Jeff said.

Officer Jeff called Paul back downstairs.

"Are you interested in guns?" he asked Paul.

"Sort of." Paul answered.

"Okay, because guns are cool but you have to know how and when to use one. These type of guns you can buy at a store. They are meant for cottage use in the middle of a field or forest where no one is around."

"I know and that is why I got it. But that guy kept bugging me all day and I finally had enough. So I shot him."

"Do you think I shoot people if they are bothering me?"

"No."

"You can't shoot someone just because they are bothering you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If I have to come back here again we will go in my car and we will have a little chat. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I think we are done here for now. Goodbye Paul and good bye ma'am."

"Good bye officer."

The two police officers left.

Linda heard Officer Jeff remark to Officer Anne that he was glad he did not have to deal with her son every day.

Linda turned to Paul.

"I'm disappointed in you. What were you thinking?" she asked him.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Paul answered solemnly without glancing up at her and then hanging his head.

Linda was surprised at his attitude and though she wished it didn't have to happen this way she hoped Paul took what the officers said to heart. "You do realize that you are grounded for two weeks."

"Yes, mom."

"Good. You can start by cleaning up the kitchen."

"Yes." Paul said as he headed that way.

Once they were in the car Jeff turned the conversation to his blind date.

"I wonder if my blind date is still willing to see me." Jeff said to Janet hoping that she looked as good as Linda.

"Your blind date?" Anne questioned.

"Yes, I had one tonight. Until Steven called in sick and I had to leave a message for her."

"So you are taking Steven's over night shift?"

"Yeah, I could use the extra money. I will try calling her tomorrow after I get home."

"Well, good luck. Let me know how it goes."

Linda had over heard what Jeff had said about Paul as her front window was opened a bit. She grimaced and wanted to go upstairs to take a bath to try to relax. She never wanted to see another police officer again especially Officer Jeff and Officer Anne on her doorstep.

Linda saw the answering machine light blinking on. She never checked it when came home. She pushed the button. It was her blind date. He never said his name but referred to himself as a friend of Joanne's. Linda was drawing a blank as to his name but could you blame her after what just happened. Anyways he called to say that he had to take some guy's shift because he had called in sick but he would like to reschedule. He would call her tomorrow. Great, mind you the way the evening went it was probably just as well. She hoped her blind date looked half as good as Jeff did.

It was 8:30 and Paul was in his room for the night and she could relax and go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she planned to sleep in as Paul never got up before noon.

The phone rang around 2:30 p.m. Linda was making home made soup. She was cutting up carrots and ran to the phone.

"Hello." Linda answered the phone.

"Hello Linda? " Jeff said.

"Yes. This is Linda." The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Hi this is Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"Ya, we were supposed to go out last night but I had to work."

"Oh hi. How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Good." Linda was wondering if he would reschedule the date or if he was calling to cancel.

"I'm sorry I had to work. Would you still like to meet me sometime?"

"Yes, I would."

"Great how about next Saturday night?"

"Sure. Sounds good. I'll have to see if Joanne can babysit." Linda wondered how much Jeff knew of her life. He must know that she had a child.

"Sure. Just get back to me when you can."

"Ok I will. I'd love to chat some more but I'm in the middle of making soup. I'll call you after I've talked with Joanne."

"Sounds yummy. I'm looking forward to your call." Jeff was pleasantly surprised to hear that Linda could cook. Not that he didn't believe in women's rights and equality more that he was a lousy cook.

"Bye for now."

"Bye."

As soon as Linda hung up the phone it rang again.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"Hi Linda."

"Hi Joanne."

"Welllll?"

"Wellll what?

"Don't play dumb with me. You know why I'm calling."

"I do?" Linda suspected it was because Joanne wanted to know how her "date" went with Jeff.

"I hate to disappoint you but nothing happened."

"You mean you two didn't click." Joanne sounded so disappointed that Linda decided to put her out of her misery.

"We didn't even get together yet. So stop pouting and let's talk about something else."

"What do you mean you didn't get together?"

"Jeff had to work late."

"He what? Wait 'til I get my hands on him."

"Hey, It's ok. It was just as well. Paul got into trouble with a boy up the road and the police came. "

"Oh My God. Why didn't you call me right away?"

"Because I don't want to put you in the position of having to rescue me or my son just because you're a police officer."

"What good does it do if I can't help my friends?"

"I appreciate your concern but as it turned out Paul got off with a warning."

"What happened?"

Linda explained what Paul had done and about the two officers visiting her and Paul last night.

"Are you all right?" Joanne asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"How is Paul?"

"Grounded but otherwise fine I think. He is acting perfectly. Everything is a bit of a blur I wish I could remember the names of the officers who came by because the male officer was really good with Paul and I may need him again to keep Paul in line."

"I can find out for you if you want to know."

"No that's ok. But I will keep it in mind. Thanks all the same."

"No problem."

"Jeff did call me today, which reminds me can you babysit next Saturday?"

"Sure. Are you going out with Jeff?"

"Yes."

Linda and Joanne talked for a few more minutes and hung up.

Linda spent the rest of the weekend at a shopping centre trying to find something to wear on Saturday night. It was not easy as she didn't know where Jeff was going to take her. She did manage to find a light blue skirt and matching sweater. She could dress up the outfit with a jacket and jewelry if need be. While she was shopping Paul was supposed to be doing his homework. She stopped at the local pizzeria on the way home and picked up supper.

At home Linda and Paul ate the pizza as they watched his favorite movie, Star Wars. After supper Paul went to his room to finish his homework and Linda was able to relax by knitting and watching TV. Paul grumbled but when to his room to complete his assignment-he knew his mother would check his work when he was finished.

Monday was rainy and cold. A perfect start to the week thought Linda. Linda taught a kindergarten class at Wellington Public School. She loved teaching-she hated the principal who was always checking up on her. Granted she was new to the school but did the principal have to come by twice a day to see how she was doing. Didn't he have enough of his own work to do?

She tried to be polite but it seemed every time he came by one child named Steven would choose the time to act up and push someone or take a toy away from another child. The only thing that made the day somewhat better was Derek Stone the grade three teacher who always ate lunch with her and seemed to be interested in her. Derek was a body builder with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had to admit she enjoyed lunch time immensely.

The highlight of the week was Derek asking her to go out Friday night. She accepted his invitation to dinner and a movie. The low point of the week was finding out that the principal's grandson was in her class. She would have to tread carefully.

Friday finally came. Her mother had picked Paul up after school so she had time to get ready in peace. She wore her short denim skirt with a lacey peach blouse. Derek was on time. He took her to a Thai restaurant that made the best peanut satay. He was the model gentleman holding doors for her and even her chair. Dinner was scrumptious as he had promised. Conversation was mostly about the school that they both worked at but Linda was fine with that after all it was their first date. The movie was an action/mystery. They both enjoyed it. Derek would have liked to go dancing but he knew how Linda didn't like leaving Paul too long with anyone. Derek dropped Linda off at her house with a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Linda was a little disappointed as she had wanted a kiss on the lips after having to look at them all night long and imagining what it would be like to kiss them.

Linda drove to her mother's place and picked up Paul. After getting the third degree about her date, Linda and Paul went home. Linda went to bed right away and Paul watched a late night movie in his room. Linda dreamt of kissing Derek and it was every bit as good as she imagined it would be. She hoped she would get a chance in real life to find out.

Saturday was sunny and warm. She told Paul that as he was still grounded she needed him to cut the lawn and wash the care. She took advantage of his absence and cleaned his room or at least that is what she told herself. Ever since the visit from the police she checked his room whenever she had the chance. Knock on wood, so far Linda hadn't found anything illegal or that was related to guns. She was always a little worried when she checked Paul's room. She didn't find anything today either thank God. She wasn't a particularly religious person but she did believe in God and she prayed every night that God would help her son make the right choices and keep him out of trouble. So far it was working.

Joanne came over at five o'clock. She was worse than her mother asking personal questions about her date with Derek. There wasn't was much to tell even though they've known each other for over twenty years and have always told each other everything.

"So the question is do you like Derek?" Joanne asked Linda.

"Ummm, I think so."

"Enough to go out with him again."

"Yessss. I think so."

"Okay, I give up why the hesitation?"

"Because there is something about him that I' m not comfortable with. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I think you are imagining things."

"I don't know."

"Enough about Derek. Let's move on to Jeff."

"Well considering that I've never met him this will be a short conversation."

"Did I tell you that he's great with teens and volunteers at the youth centre.?"

"No. Did you set me up with Jeff because you were hoping if we started going out he might have a positive effect on Paul.?"

"I'm not saying."

"Oh really, is that the criteria you 're using for me now. Whether or not my dates can handle teens and whether or not they like teens?"

"Well I know how important Paul is to you and therefore it makes sense that whoever you are seeing likes teens."

Linda wasn't sure if she should thank Joanne or not. She decided to reserve judgment until after the date which she needed to get ready for. Just then the door opened and Paul yelled hello.

"Hi, we are upstairs." Linda called out to her son.

"When can we order pizza.?" Paul yelled.

"Soon." Linda and Joanne said at the same time.

"Kay. I'm going downstairs."

Linda finished getting dressed and both women went downstairs. Joanne went to the basement to find Paul. The two friends agreed that it would be weird if Joanne was present when Linda finally met Jeff. The doorbell rang and Linda hoping for a great night opened the door. Linda and Jeff stared at each other with their mouths open. If Linda didn't know any better she would think that Jeff was here for Paul but he was dressed in slacks and a polo shirt not his uniform.

"Uuhh, hi won't you come in?" Linda asked Jeff unsure of his reaction. The last thing she remembered was his comment about Paul and how he was glad that he didn't have to deal with Paul on a daily basis.

"Hi When I realized I had been here before I didn't know if I should leave or not. If your not comfortable with the situation, we don't have to go out." Jeff offered.

Was Jeff trying to look for an out or was he truly thinking of her feelings first? Linda didn't know though from what Joanne said she thought it would be that he was thinking of her first. Linda really wanted to go out with Jeff but she had to find out how he felt about their situation especially about Paul.

"I would love to go out with you tonight but I need to ask you something." Linda said.

"Okay." Jeff said hesitantly.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say that you were glad that you didn't have to deal with Paul on a daily basis. Well no matter how much trouble my son may or may not get into, I love him very much. I could never date a man who wouldn't try to get to know Paul. If the man I was dating and Paul did not like each other then I would end it with him. As you know you can pick your friends not your family. I'm not usually so open on a first date but Paul is important to me and I strongly believe in honesty in any relationship." Linda said thinking she just shut herself down.

"Do you have a few minutes? Because I feel I should start at the beginning. I was married once a long time ago. I had a son who died because he got mixed up in the wrong group of kids-that's another story. That's why I work with troubled young teens -I hope that I can somehow get them on the right track. Anyways I sometimes get too involved with the kids I work with and am constantly teased about it at work. So when I left your house the other night I was only trying to show my partner that I don't need to be involved with every troubled teen that I meet even though I have this crazy need to try to help them."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your son." Linda said surprised by his telling her something so personal after they just met.

"Thank you. Let's move on to something more pleasant."

"Ok."

"Before I tell you what the plans are I want you to understand that I realize that you and Paul are mother and son first. We come second for now. Who knows maybe one day we will be all on equal ground."

Linda just smiled." I'm glad you understand." Linda was still wondering how lucky she got with Jeff. He knew exactly what type of boy Paul was and he was still willing to go out with her and to top it off he understood that Paul came first. She wondered what planet Jeff came from because it certainly was not earth.

"I also want you to know that you reserve the right to veto or change any plans I made tonight." Jeff told her.

Linda just stared at him with her mouth open.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, ya why?"

"Because you seem a bit lost."

"Its probably because I've never met anyone like you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Oh that's very good."

"Great shall we get going?"

"Sure. I'll just say goodbye to Paul and Joanne."

"I'll wait here."

Linda thought that having Jeff wait here was for the best. She wanted to tell Paul on her own about Jeff. When Linda came upstairs Jeff extended his hand toward her.

"Let's go." Jeff said.

As Linda took his hand a jolt of electricity passed between them. Both Linda and Jeff were surprised. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Jeff's hand was warm and strong. It made Linda feel safe.

Jeff drove cautiously to the Greek restaurant. Linda and Jeff enjoyed the souvlakis and each other's company. Linda found Jeff to be charming and attentive. He liked the same things she did like trying different foods, travelling, camping, biking to name just a few.

After supper, Linda was very relaxed and having a good time. Jeff took her to his boat. They went for a boat ride on the river and watched the stars come out. Jeff found himself having to use every ounce of control he had not to pull Linda in his arms and ravish her. Linda was torn between wanting to kiss Jeff and more or remaining a lady.

The end of the evening came too soon for both of them.

"It's 11 o'clock. I should probably get you home." Jeff said relctantly holding her hands on the deck smiling at her with his eyes saying 'I want you.'

"Let me make a phone call." Linda responded smiling at him.

Linda stepped away from Jeff and called home. She talked to Joanne who was watching all of the Star Wars movies with Paul. They still had one more movie to watch so Joanne was fine with Linda staying with Jeff longer. In fact she jokingly said she could stay the whole night if she wanted to. As much as Linda wished she could she did not want Jeff to think that she slept with someone on the first date. That would make her a slut right?

Linda walked back to Jeff who was watching her intently.

"What?" Linda asked Jeff.

"Nothing. Except I can't take my eyes off you and I hope you are going to tell me that you can stay."

Linda was thrilled to hear that Jeff couldn't take his eyes off her. She informed him that she could stay as long as he wanted her to half jokingly and half seriously.

"Okay now your teasing me. Because if I was not a gentleman I would seriously consider keeping you for the night." Jeff told her.

"Just for the night?" Linda challenged.

"I'd keep you longer but I have a feeling Paul might have something to say about it, never mind Joanne." Jeff replied.

Usually at the mention of Paul, Linda felt a pang of guilt for leaving him for so long surprisingly tonight she did not. All she could think about was what would it be like to stay with Jeff forever.

"Well since I have you for a while longer, would you like to dance?" Jeff asked in his most respectful voice though his thoughts were anything but pure.

In answer, Linda nodded and moved closer to Jeff who took her in his arms as he sang a wonderful song in Spanish with a voice that almost made her cry even though she could not understand the words, she knew it was about a love unrequited by the emotion in Jeff's voice.

"What a beautiful song." Linda said quietly looking up into Jeff's eyes.

"Do you know it?" Jeff asked her.

"No, but I could feel the pain."

"You are the second person who could understand the song by listening to it for the first time."

Linda was almost afraid to ask but she had to know who the first was.

As if Jeff could read her mind he answered her silent question by telling her it was his deceased wife. In the past whenever Jeff mentioned his deceased wife he felt guilty and wanted to end the date. To his surprise he did not want to end the date, if ever. He held Linda closer, she responded by snuggling into him. Jeff gently tilted her head up.

"I have not ever asked this on a first date but would you spend the night with me? I don't necessarily mean in bed unless you want to." Jeff questioned her.

All it took was one look into his eyes of amber for Linda to respond in kind.

"And I have not ever answered yes to that question before. I find myself trusting you and wanting you."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes." Linda placed her hands on Jeff's shoulders and kissed him. It was a good thing he was holding her because she felt her knees buckle. Jeff kissed back with all the passion he felt for her. He lifted her up and carried her to the cabin on the boat. They spent the night in each other's arms talking, laughing and kissing each other only. They both agreed to get to know each other better before going further, after all they both had been married before.

When Linda woke up the next morning she froze when she realized where she was. Thank goodness she was still fully dressed. She looked around but could not find Jeff. That was when she smelt the coffee, eggs and bacon. She got up and wondered what had possessed her to stay the night with Jeff. She was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what to say to Jeff when he entered the cabin.

"Hello beautiful." Jeff said softly as he leaned against the doorjamb and smiled.

Now she remembered what had possessed her to stay with him the night. She could not resist his smile or his eyes or anything about him.

Noone had ever called her beautiful before, never mind first thing in the morning when she knew she was anything but.

"Uh, hi." Linda smiled at him a little sheepishly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ya, sure."

"Are you worried about what to tell Joanne and your son, Paul?" Jeff asked as if he could read her mind.

"A little. I've never stayed out all night before."

"I thought you might be worried about that. I have to ask do you have any regrets?"

"No. None."Linda answered quickly wanting to reassure Jeff that she would do it over again in a minute. "Do you?"

"Nope. I hope you don't mind but I kind of told Joanne you were with me."

"What? Why? Did you call her?"

"No. She called me all worried. She took a chunk out of me because you never went home last night. She told me how disappointed she was in me for not getting you home safely and that she is holding me responsible for anything that might have happened to you. I couldn't get a word in edgewise, when she finally stopped I felt I had to tell her you were safe and with me. Oh she also threatened to carve my heart out if I hurt you." Jeff was half smiling while telling Linda this. "I know Joanne and she was just worried about you. I take what she says with a grain of salt."

Linda didn't know if she should cry or laugh at the situation she found herself in. Jeff went over to her and sat down. He put his arms around her and said Joanne would tell Paul that his mom spent the night at his nana's.

After breakfast, Jeff drove Linda home. Joanne was waiting for her at the kitchen table with a pot of coffee.

"Well where were you?" Joanne asked accusingly. "I can't believe you stayed out all night and with Jeff."

" You know where I was. " Linda responded. She did not want to say too much in case Paul was in listening distance. She was surprised at the venom in Joanne's voice.

"Paul is in his room with his headphones on listening to his music. I just checked on him." Joanne said as if she could read Linda's mind.

Linda sat down tentatively she had really wanted to tell Joanne all about her night.

"I'm not sure where to start." Linda said hesitatingly noting the judgment in Joanne's voice.

"Why not at the beginning? "Joanne suggested with the same tone in her voice. Linda thought it was because she did not approve of her being out all night.

"Okay, well Jeff picked me up and we went for dinner." Linda started telling Joanne about her night with Jeff thinking if she explained what really happened Joanne would understand and not be mad at her any more. Linda felt like she was a teenager talking to her mother.

Joanne was not inclined to believe Linda when she said that she and Jeff only talked all night long. Linda further explained that she and Jeff decided to wait until they knew each other better before becoming more intimate. They were both married before, had kids and knew what rushing into a relationship usually meant. They had both agreed to take their time. Jeff suggested the next time they go out that Paul should be included. Linda thought it was a good idea but had to figure out how to tell Paul that the man she was dating was not only a police officer but the one who took his BB gun. She wasn't sure how Paul would react. She would need a few days to think about it. When Linda was finished Joanne said, "We've been friends a long time so I feel I can speak honestly with you. I want you to know I don't approve of what you've done. It's never come up before so I never told you what I think of women who have one night stands. They are immoral and I can't be friends with one. I don't know Jeff that well but all guys are the same, if a woman sleeps with a guy on a first date she won't be respected by him ever. I also have to hear about it at the station because what guy doesn't brag about a conquest. Good bye."

Joanne got up to leave.

Linda was shocked at Joanne's reaction. She knew Joanne was conservative but never expected Joanne to place her in the same category as loose women and then say their friendship was over especially when she never actually slept with Jeff.

"Joanne, we never did anything. We only talked all night." Linda tried to defend herself.

"Well I'm sorry it came to this as we were good friends. I think I'll leave now. Good bye."

"Please stay. I don't want you to leave when we are at odds with each other."

"I need time to think about this. Maybe if you don't see Jeff again I might consider being friends again."

"Isn't there anything else I could do to convince you that we never slept together?"

Linda did not want to stop seeing Jeff. She didn't know if she could even if she tried.

She felt Joanne was being unreasonable.

"No. Goodbye Linda."

"Bye."

There was no way Linda was going to stop seeing Jeff. If her best friend didn't believe her then maybe they weren't meant to be friends. On the other hand she could see Joanne's point of view if she had actually slept with Jeff. For all the trouble it caused maybe she should have slept with him but Linda knew in her heart that she would never do that. She didn't want to lose her best friend and she didn't want to stop seeing Jeff. Linda felt torn.

After Joanne left Linda took a shower and then sat down to plan the coming week at school. The phone rang.

"Hello."Linda said.

"Hello." Jeff said. "How are you?

Linda was surprised that Jeff had called her and could feel herself smile from ear to ear.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. I was just calling to see if you were okay after talking to Joanne and seeing your son."

"Well I've talked to Joanne but not Paul."

"How did your conversation with Joanne go?"

"Not good. She didn't believe me when I said that nothing happened between us. In fact she said she couldn't be friends with me."

"Really? That doesn't sound like her. Hopefully she'll come around."

"Ya, me too, we've been friends since were kids."

"Look it would kill me because I can't stand not being with you, but if you think not seeing me for awhile would help I'd be willing to do it. I would not want to come between best friends."

" Thank you for that, but I don't think anything would help, she was pretty adamant about not being friends with me. Maybe in time she'll come around. "Linda was touched that Jeff would offer to not see her to help her friendship with Joanne.

"Don't forget I have to work with her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would it help you if we didn't see each other?"

"I don't think so." Jeff was glad that Linda offered to try to make his work place easier to be in. "Well since we both agreed that not seeing each other was not an option. When can I see you again?"

"I'll have to check with my mom, as I can't ask Joanne."

"K, just let me know."

"I think I hear Paul."

"Good luck with Paul."

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes."

"Bye Beautiful."

"Bye Jeff." Linda hung the phone up with a smile on her face, he thought she was beautiful.

"Hi mom." Paul said.

"Hi, I'm in the kitchen." Linda answered.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I stayed out all night."

"Joanne said you went to nana's because you weren't feeling well."

Linda decided to go along with the lie that Joanne had created to protect her son. Even though under other circumstances she would never have considered lying to him.

"Ya, I had a migraine." Linda said in way of an explanation. She knew this excuse was plausible as she did suffer from migraines occasionally.

"Your date went that well." Paul teased.

"Actually, it went very well. I was just stressed with everything that has happened lately including your incident with the police and my week at work."

"So what happened at work?" Paul asked trying to steer the topic away from the reason he was grounded.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. Do you really want to know what happened at work or are you avoiding any reference to your bb gun incident?"

"I really want to know what happened at work." Paul said with as much conviction as he could muster half dreading his mom's response.

Linda knew exactly what Paul was doing but decided to play along and make him listen to her week at work.

"Sit down and I will tell you."

Linda told Paul of the child in her class who was the principal's grandson. She could tell by Paul's expression that he was totally bored with her story. She thought since he was sitting down that she should broach the subject of Jeff.

"I actually want to talk to you about my date last night."

"Really? Sounds serious."

"It could be. You know I love you very much and since your father and I divorced we've been on our own. I try to be open and honest with you and I hope you do the same."

"Uhh, sure mom. Where is this all going?"

"I need to tell you who I dated last night because we would like to see each other again."

Why was his mom telling him this it wasn't as if she needed his permission to see the guy again. What was wrong with him?

"Okay..."

"Do you remember the police officer who came here last week?"

"Yesss..." What did he have to do with who she dated last night? Oh no it couldn't be. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Linda was surprised at how fast her heart was beating. She shouldn't place so much importance on her son's reaction to finding out she was seeing Jeff. It's not as if she wouldn 't see Jeff if Paul did not like the news. He would just have to get used to the idea. She was sure Paul would like him especially after spending time with him. If Paul still didn't like him then she might consider not seeing Jeff again. Why wouldn't Paul like Jeff just because he was a teenager and Jeff took his bbgun away albeit with good reason. Somehow she didn't think Paul would see it that way.

"Paul, the man I went out with is named Officer Jeff." Linda waited for a reaction.

"Okay and?" Paul asked, so the guy his mom went out with was a police officer. He couldn't figure out why she was so worried. He half expected her to date a police officer once in a while as her best friend Joanne was one.

Oh great, she would have to spell it out for him.

"Paul, Jeff is the officer who came here to warn you about the misuse of bb guns."

"Are you saying the guy you went out with is the same one who took my bb gun?" Paul questioned already knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Paul, Jeff is the guy that took your bb gun."

Paul backed away from his mom. How could she betray him like this? It was her and him against the world. Ever since his dad left he had counted on her, he had trusted her for what, so she could go behind his back and date the enemy. He got up to run to his room. Linda called after him, then realized futilely that only time could calm Paul down. This was great her best friend hated her and her son wasn't talking to her, all because she went out with Jeff, who happened to be the police officer who warned her son about shooting someone with a bb gun. It was almost enough for her to stop seeing Jeff. Almost, but not quite. She would figure out a way to change Joanne's and Paul's minds if time didn't. She had too, it could mean her future.

Linda sat in her chair in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. The phone ringing brought her out of her reverie. It was Jeff calling to check on her. She almost told him how Paul reacted to the news of their dating but she refrained. It wasn't fair to dump on him at least not yet. She would tell him in time just not yet. She tried to keep the conversation light. They arranged to go to the Calypso water park next Saturday with Paul. Jeff wanted it to be just the three of them but Linda thought it best if Paul could bring a friend.

After Linda hung up on Paul, her doorbell rang. It was her mother. How did her mother always know when Linda needed to talk? It was uncanny. After her mother made the required cups of coffee and found her stash of maple cookies, they sat down at the kitchen table as they had done many times before.

"So I'm here to listen if you want to talk or just need a hug." her mother, Caroline told her. Linda had heard those words before and they were always comforting.

"What if I need both?"

"Then you will get both. Come here."

Linda was folded in her mother's arms. She felt so loved. This is what she needed.

"So tell me what is troubling you?" Caroline asked.

"Where to start?"

"Wherever you want."

"I can't even remember if I told you about Paul's visit from the police."

"Yes you did if it was about his bb gun."

"Okay, then I did. Well the man I went out with last night is the same man who took Paul's bb gun."

"Oh boy, Does Paul know?"

"Yes, that's part of the problem."

"I take it he wasn't thrilled with it."

"That's putting it mildly."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Joanne is no longer talking to me."

"Why?"

"Because I stayed out all night with Jeff."

"You what with who?"

"Nothing happened. The guy's name is Jeff and he is a colleague of Joanne's."

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

"Just that. We ended up on his boat and talked until we fell asleep."

"So what is the problem?"

"Joanne does not believe me."

"Well I am surprised. I'm sure she will come around in time as will Paul. The obvious solution would be to not see Jeff again."

"I had thought of that but I really like Jeff and I think he really likes me."

"Hmmmm okay, so what is your next step?"

"Jeff and I have planned to bring Paul and a friend with us to Calypso next weekend."

"How does Jeff feel about Paul?"

"I think he would like to get to know Paul. He knows how important Paul is to me. He had a son of his own who died. He is very involved with the troubled youth group in his area. He volunteers his time when he can."

"He sounds like a saint."

"Well he is either a saint as he didn't try anything with me or I'm getting too old and ugly."

"Well I don't think your too old or ugly."

"Mom, you have to say that or else you would be calling yourself old and ugly."

"Maybe, but seriously you are not old or ugly."

After her mother had left. She received a text from Jeff. It said to check her mailbox. Why should she check her mailbox, curiosity got the better of her.

Inside her mailbox was an envelope addressed to her. She opened it and read "If your heart was a prison I'd want to be sentenced for life." Did Jeff write this or did some weirdo who was stalking her?

Linda texted Jeff "Thanks. It made me smile."

"Okay what made you smile?" the text read on her phone. Either he was playing dumb or he did not sent the text. If not him then who?

The week at work seemed to drag on. Derek was not there at all. When Linda asked about him she was told that he was on his honeymoon and would be transferring to his wife's school. Wasn't that just sooo romantic. Linda did not think so as she stumbled toward a chair after hearing this. She just dated him last Friday, how could he be married and transfer without her knowing. She so needed a pick me up. Normally she would call Joanne but that was not an option any more. She checked her phone as it beeped at her. It was a text. Great Jeff probably came to his senses and was texting to cancel Saturday. The text read 'I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye.' Linda smiled, it was as if he knew she needed to hear from someone who cared for her. She texted back 'Thank you.' Jeff texted 'Thank you for what?' Linda texted back with 'The words of friendship.' Jeff texted her 'I did not send anything.' Okay Linda thought he wants to play dumb.

Paul got up in a bad mood on Saturday and Linda got up in a good mood. Linda hoped Paul's mood would improve, when she told him they were going to Calypso with his friend, Nathan. She was not looking forward to spending the day with Paul if he was in a bad mood. The doorbell rang. Linda had mixed emotions hoping it was Jeff. It was Nathan, Paul's friend. Maybe Nathan would put Paul in a better mood. Jeff drove up five minutes later. When Paul saw Nathan and was told that they were going to Calypso with Jeff, he had mixed feelings.

When Jeff drove up and came in the house, Linda could almost feel her stress level go up. She was very concerned about how Paul would behave around Jeff.

"So where is Paul?" Jeff asked Linda.

"He is upstairs with his friend Nathan."Linda responded. " I feel I have to apologize in advance if Paul is in a bad mood."

"Hey, no worries. He's a teenager."

Paul and Nathan came down the stairs. Paul glared at Jeff. Nathan looked awkward.

"Hello Paul. Hello Nathan." Jeff said. "I am Jeff, a friend of Linda's."

Jeff extended his hand towards Nathan who looked uncomfortable but shook Jeff' s hand anyways.

"Are we ready to go?" Linda asked hoping to get to Calypso sooner so Paul could cool off, literally.

Once they were at Calypso, the boys went off on their own. Linda and Jeff spent the morning at the wave pool and the lazy river. Paul and Nathan found them at the lazy river and joined them. They all went around once together but were separated the second time around. As Jeff and Linda came around a corner they saw Paul and Nathan talking to two older boys. The older boys looked rough and like they were bullying Paul and Nathan. Linda was going to interfere but Jeff grabbed her arm and said "Let me."

Linda reluctantly let Jeff handle the situation.

"Is everything okay?" Jeff asked as he neared the four boys.

"Ahhh, ya." Paul replied not knowing if he should be relieved or angry for Jeff checking on him. The older boys were trying to recruit Paul and Nathan into delivering drugs for them, when they saw Jeff they moved away. Paul wondered if he should tell Jeff what the older boys were doing or not. He chose not to as the older boys were watching him from a distance.

"It's time for lunch. Shall we go get some?"

"Kay." Paul said.

They were sitting around the table eating lunch when the two older boys walked by and eyed Paul and Nathan.

"Do you know those guys?" Jeff asked Paul.

"No" Paul and Nathan said in unison.

"Are you sure you are telling me everything?"

"Yes." Paul answered. He was considering telling his mom about the boys later but she would be sure to tell Jeff and he did not want that.

"Okay, if you should change your mind you know where to find me."

Paul and Nathan looked at each other, Nathan nodded yes and Paul nodded no.

Jeff glanced at Linda who looked very concerned about the situation. In fact she was so concerned that she didn't see the guy at the far end observing her, but Jeff caught it. He wanted to speak to Linda about the boys' situation and about the guy observing her. He would have to wait until until they were alone.

The afternoon passed sliding on the rides. Paul even forgot to be in a bad mood. Linda was glad that they were able to spend the time together. The boys fell asleep on the way home.

"Thank you for taking us to Calypso." Linda said to Jeff.

"It was my pleasure. Did you have fun?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but I was concerned about the boys and those older teens."

"I thought you were. I have an idea that I want to run by you when we are alone."

"The boys are asleep."

"So you think. I would prefer to wait until we are alone."

"Okay."

When the car stopped at Linda's house. The boys woke up. Paul had made plans to sleep over at Nathan's house. Nathan's mom picked both boys up at 7:00 p.m.

"Finally we are alone." Jeff said. " I had a hard time keeping my hands off you especially when you were wearing your bathing suit." Jeff pulled Linda into his arms and kissed her until neither one could stand. Linda led Jeff over to her couch and sat down with Jeff. He took her in his arms and started kissing her again.

"We had better slow down or I won' t be able to stop." Jeff said. "Why don't we talk about what happened at Calypso?"

"You sure know how to squelch a romantic mood." Linda replied.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we got to know each other better."

"Yaaa, you're right."

"We don't have to you, you know."

"I know but I still think it is a good idea to wait."

"Me too. Anyways about what happened at the water park."

"I am really worried about Paul and Nathan. Who knows what would have happened if you did not show up when you did."

"I know. I don't mean to scare you, but that sort of thing is happening more and more."

"What sort of thing?"

"Where older teens try to recruit younger teens into delivering drugs for them with the promise of becoming a gang member."

"Is that what those teens were doing to Paul and Nathan?

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"What can I do to protect Paul?"

"Not much. I can have the boys watched."

"Do think that they are in danger?" Linda asked with alarm.

"Possibly. It depends if they have been approached before."

"What do you mean?"

"If they have been approached before it means Paul and Nathan said no. Usually these gangs give younger teens two chances. If they say no twice, then they start putting pressure on them."

"What do you mean?"

"The gangs will follow the boys home and find out if they can use any leverage with the boys."

"What kind of leverage?"

"Usually telling the younger teens that they would harm a family member."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, because now the younger teens know what the gang members look like."

"This sounds like something out of a movie."

"Well you know what they say truth is stranger than fiction."

"Do you think Paul and Nathan are in trouble?"

"Possibly, only because they seemed to know who the older boys were."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. That is why I suggested that the boys be watched."

"You can do that? Don't you need more proof to have the boys watched?"

"No, but what I do need is permission from you and from Nathan' s mom to have them watched."

"You have my permission. Will you being doing the watching?"

"Sometimes."

"Will the boys know that you are watching?"

"No, because that may cause them to act nervous and give either themselves or us away."

"It sounds very undercover to me."

"It is to some extent."

"Would it be dangerous for the boys.?"

"Whatever danger they are in, having surveillance will if any thing lesson the danger."

"Okay, I hope you're not doing this because you like me."

"I would do this for any teen I felt was in danger. Enough talking come here."

Linda and Jeff spent the rest of the night cuddling.

"I think you need to talk to Jeff." Nathan said.

"No way. He took my gun." Paul said.

" Yeah well those gang members could take our lives. Including your mom's and possibly mine.

" When you put it like that it sounds like something out of a movie." Paul said not wanting to face the reality of the situation they were in because if he did he would have to ask Jeff for help.

"Are you willing to put your mom's life in danger never mind ours?"

"No, I just do not want to ask Jeff to help."

"Well you could ask Joanne your mom's friend."

"No they are not friends any more."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should tell Jeff."

"Fine. You are probably right."

Once the decision to tell Jeff was made the boys relaxed a little and watched movies for most of the night. They woke up and played video games until Linda picked up Paul.

"When are you seeing Jeff again?" Paul asked his mom when they were in the car.

"I'm not sure." Linda said surprised at this question thinking that Paul did not like Jeff. "Why, do you need to talk to him?"

"Maybe."

"I can give you his number and you can call him."

"Okay."

A few days later Jeff came over to barbeque hamburgers for supper. Linda was inside preparing the salad and other things for supper. Jeff and Paul were outside barbequing the hamburgers. Paul told Jeff what actually happened at Calypso. Jeff was glad that Paul had finally confirmed what he had suspected all along. Jeff reassured Paul that he was taking care of things. When Paul asked how all Jeff would tell him was to let Nathan know not to worry, that things were under control. Later, after supper Jeff told Linda that Paul had spoken to him about Calypso and that he had assured the boy that things were being taken care of.

The next day at school, Paul and Nathan were being watched by an undercover policeman posing as a teacher. The same boys who had approached Paul and Nathan at the water park walked over to the boys and started to harass them. The undercover policeman moved closer to hear what the boys were saying.

"Have you decided to join our gang?" one of the boys was asking Paul and Nathan.

"Not yet." Paul answered.

"Why not, you do realize that you do not really have a choice. You know what will happen to your mom if you don't."

"Yeah, I know. Okay we will join."

"I knew you would make the right decision."

Paul and Nathan looked at each other terrified at what they had just agreed to but knew to protect their moms that they had to.

"I want you and Nathan to deliver a package after school to a friend of mine who lives a block from the school." One of the gang members said.

"I can't our moms are picking us up." Nathan said.

"I know for a fact that your mom is at work until 5 o'clock and that Paul's mom teaches at Wellington Public School until 3:20 and that she never gets home before 4:30."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes and nodded yes to the gang member.

"Meet me at your lockers after school. I will give you further instructions."

The undercover policeman heard everything that was said and wanted to reassure the boys that they were safe but he did not want to blow his cover. He was at the boys' lockers five minutes before school ended. He was just waiting for the gang member to give the boys the package and then he would arrest the gang member for possession with intent to sell.

The final bell rang and the boys dragged their feet to their lockers. Sure enough the gang member was there waiting for the boys.

"Change of plans. I got word that someone might be watching us. You had better not have said anything to that police officer who is seeing your mom because if you did you can say good bye to her." the gang member said to Paul.

"I didn't say anything." Paul said shaking with fear that the gang member could see right through him.

"Okay for now until we find the snitch and we will. If it was you or your friend here there will be hell to pay."

"What do you want us to do now?"

"When we set up another drop off we will let you know your part."

"Sure, sure just let us know." Nathan said as Paul could not speak without stuttering with fear.

The undercover policeman was disappointed that he could not make a move. He had to wait a little longer it seemed. In the mean time he could tell Jeff what had happened and prepare him for what may happen.

The boys went home scared that somehow the gang member would discover the truth that they did indeed tell Jeff about what was going on.

Linda received a text that said "Are you going to see him again?" See who? and who was sending the texts? It might be Jeff but why would he think that she was seeing someone else unless he had heard about her disastrous date with Derek somehow. She didn't think so. Another text came in that said "Do not see him again. If you do you will be sorry." Now she was beginning to be scared. Should she tell Jeff? She did not want to get him involved especially because he was focusing on the gang recruiting at Paul's school. Hopefully it was just some nut who wanted to scare her. She wasn't going to take it seriously or should she?

In her school mailbox was a letter from an anonymous writer. It said, "Do not see him again or else." Do not see who? Jeff? Why ever not? Was it a jealous ex-girlfriend of Jeff's? Was it heaven forbid someone who had a crush on her and did not want her seeing anyone else. As much as she did not want it to be some wack-o ex-girlfriend of Jeff's it was a better choice than some wack-o who had a crush on her. She felt she could handle an ex-girlfriend over some weirdo who thought he loved her.

When she got home Paul and Nathan were on the computer playing some game and yelling a lot. Boys, she thought, they sure can be noisy. She wanted to talk to Jeff but knew that he had the night shift and would see her tomorrow after school. She could call Joanne but remembered that Joanne was not talking to her any more. The phone rang and Linda picked it up.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"Hello dear," Caroline responded.

How did her mother know that she needed to talk to someone who loved her. It was uncanny.

"How are you?" Linda asked.

"Fine and you?" her mom answered.

"Okay."

"Just okay want to talk about it?"

"Sure, I do not know where to start."

"Pick a spot I will try to follow."

"Okay. I guess I am just feeling sorry for myself because Jeff has to work tonight and I have not seen him for a couple of days."

"Is that all?" her mom sensed that there was more than Linda was letting on.

"Yes." Linda did not want to upset her mom by telling her about the phone messages and letter.

"When you are ready to tell me I am here. I will talk to you later then."

"Okay mom." Linda knew better than to argue with her mom.

The boys went to school the next day with trepidation. They were worried about the gang member approaching them again. Surprisingly the boys did not see the gang member all day. They were relieved and went to Paul's house almost happy. When Paul got home at 3:50 he started his homework and did not realize that the time had passed. When he looked at his watch it was 5:00. Where was his mom? She was probably late, maybe she had a meeting. When 6:00 came around and she still wasn't home, he was worried. Jeff stopped by Paul's house after work to see them and was surprised that Linda was not home. He asked Paul if the gang member had approached him at school. Paul told him that he had not seen the gang member all day.

Jeff went into the kitchen to make a phone call. He was worried about Linda, she should have been home. He called Joanne on the hope that she might know where Linda was or where she could have gone. When Joanne found out Linda was missing she came right over to take care of Paul while Jeff went looking for Linda. Jeff suspected the gang had something to do with her disappearance. He hoped she was okay.

Linda woke up in a dark place. She couldn't see anything but she sensed she was in a basement. It was cold and damp. She was sitting on the floor with her back against a post. When she tried to get up she found that she couldn't move. Her arms were tied behind her, around the post and her legs were bound together. Why was she here and how did she get here? She could not remember. Paul-was he safe? She hoped so. She saw light at the top of the stairs as someone opened the door and came down. She tried to shrink against the post to no avail.

"You are awake now. That is good. Where is Jeff?"

How would she know where Jeff was and why would this person want to know.

"I do not know." She whispered.

"Never mind. He'll come looking for you, we left him a clue. And when he does we'll be ready."

"Why do you want to know where Jeff is?"

"Because he is the cop who ratted out my brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know do you?"

"No I don't."

"Jeff was the cop who figured out how gangs were recruiting members."

"So…"

"He tried to put a stop to it. By doing so he disrupted our cash flow from the sale of drugs. He will come looking for you and when he does he'll get what's coming to him."

All Linda could think was that this big tough guy was behaving like a two year old who did not get his way. In his mind retaliation was the best way to deal with a problem. It was Linda's experience that this was the worst way. She could try talking to him like she did her kindergarteners, but she figured he would not listen.

Jeff went outside the house and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the mailbox. He took it out and read "If you want to see her alive come to 243 Lawrence Drive at midnight alone." Someone had taken Linda but why? The address he was given knew well. It was situated in the old part of town, that mostly run down. It was known for drug deals and prostitutes. He tried to act like nothing was wrong for the rest of the day with Joanne and Paul. Joanne sensed he was hiding something but did not ask him in front of Paul. When Paul finally went to his room Joanne questioned Jeff as to what was going on. Jeff told Joanne what had happened. Joanne wanted to go with Jeff but he pointed out that someone should stay with Paul. Joanne reluctantly agreed.

At 11:30, Jeff headed out to the address he was given, he figured if got there early he could case the place out. He saw a black car that looked like an undercover police car. He went over to it and saw that it was John who was a police officer. Jeff knocked on the window and John opened it.

"Hey Jeff, how's it going?" John replied trying to act casual.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked gruffly.

"Joanne told me what you were planning and I figured you could do with a bit of back up."

Jeff did not know if he should be upset by John's appearance or relieved.

"Since you're here have you seen anything?" Jeff asked.

"Not really. Do you have a plan? Besides busting in there and risking your life."

"No and risking my life is not a concern for me at the moment."

"You won't do Linda any good dead."

Jeff had to grudgingly agree with what John said. He climbed in the car with John to formulate a plan.

Linda was terrified of the gang member who had her prisoner. He kept leering at her and she expected to be attacked any time he moved even though he was across the room. Every five minutes or so he kept moving closer to her. It would only take another five minutes and he would be right beside her. As he came closer her fear increased. She tried to shrink into the post to no avail. She wished Jeff would come and yet she wanted him to be safe. Another five minutes had passed and the gang member was right beside her. He reached out a hand to touch her hair. She tried not to cringe she did not want to anger him.

"Don't even think of touching her," a menacing voice said from the stairs. The gang member grabbed his gun and fired toward the stairs. Linda heard someone gasp in surprise, fire his gun towards the gang member and stumble down the stairs. T6he gang member cried out in pain and collapsed beside Linda. Another set of foot steps came running down the stairs towards Linda. She could not tell in the dark if it was a friend or foe. He stopped at the person who had stumbled down the stairs and called for an ambulance with his walkie talkie. He proceeded toward Linda. She knew it was Jeff as she recognized his voice. He untied her hands and legs and gently cradled her in his arms.

"I am never going to put you in this position again." Jeff said half crying.

"I'm okay, I was just scared but am fine now that you are here." Linda said, "What do you mean you are never going to put me in this position again?"

"As much as it is going to kill me not to see you, I would rather you be safe than threatened because of my job."

Linda could not believe what she heard, "I chose to be with you regardless of your job and I am not going to let you throw away what we have or could have because of some notion you have that not seeing me would keep me safe when in fact being with you is the safest place I could be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Linda said as she kissed Jeff.

John and Jeff were out back barbequing steaks when Paul and Nathan came running out of the house asking to help. Joanne and Linda were inside getting supper ready.

"I am so glad Jeff was able to find you. I know I was foolish not to believe you when you said that you and Jeff did not do anything. I am sorry." Joanne said to Linda as she was tossing a salad.

"Don't be so hard on yourself I do not know if I would have believed you if you had told me the same thing."

"Actually I do have something to tell you."

"Oh what is it?"

"I am seeing someone."

"That is great. Who is he?"

"John."

Outside Jeff told the boys that the gang members at their school would not be bothering them anymore because they were in jail for trafficking.

"Thanks Jeff." Paul said.

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For everything especially saving my mom."

"Well I could not have done it without John."

"Thanks John."

"Anytime, just try to stay out of trouble." John said to the boys.


End file.
